


Alternate Steven Universe Movie

by Nicnac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Meta, Steven says EVERYONE’S rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: Sort of a meta meets fic. A plot overview of an alternate possible Steven Universe movie that draws on the existing movie, but also explores potential fallout from the sudden disbanding of the Gems caste system and policy of colonialism, presents the theme of change in a more cohesive way that also reflects on Rose’s rhapsodizing on human’s supposedly unique ability to do so, and provides an allegory for certain topical issues that also serves as a timelessly valuable lesson of acceptance.





	Alternate Steven Universe Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on [tumblr.](https://nicnacsnonsense.tumblr.com/post/187592794582/alternate-steven-universe-movie-we-still-open)

We still open with Steven and the Diamonds making an announcement, but this time it’s about some significant achievement they’ve made toward dismantling the caste system/undoing their exploitation of other planets. Afterward the Diamonds walk Steven to the warp pad and as they do we see various Homeworld gems expressing themselves in unique ways - different outfits, fusion gems, gems of different types hanging out, etc. Steven is very excited and while his aunts, White especially, are less enthused, they agree this is a Good Thing. Steven says he’s coming back in a month for a longer visit, (maybe he’s since started attending actual school and summer break is next month?) and returns to Earth. 

On Earth cue Happily Ever After song. The only differences here would be this time the song is triggered by Steven being happy with the progress they’ve made in fixing things with the Gems, and there should be a greater sense of this being a montage taking place over a series of weeks.(You may assume there are more songs sprinkled throughout the story, but this is the only one I definitely have placed, aside from obligatory beach concert dance party ending). Song ends, cut to next scene where White appears on the warp pad. Steven is pleased to see her, but surprised as he thought he was supposed to be coming out to visit them tomorrow (establishing a month has passed since our opening scene). White doesn’t answer straight away, instead, with her back to Steven, she punches down and _shatters _the warp pad. Oh no, things just got real. 

White Diamond explains that shortly after Steven left there was a coup perpetrated by a faction of Gems wanting things to go back the way they were led by some mid-ranked Gem (I’m going to go with Beryl because it hasn’t been used in canon yet and that was the villain from Sailor Moon). They went around using the scythe weapons to restore everyone to factory settings, including Blue and Yellow. They didn’t get White, but she went along with it at first, because she liked the way things used to be. Or at least she thought she did until she was forced to live the reality of it face-to-face now that she’s learned what she has during her time with Steven. So she decided to come get him so he could fix things again, but they caught onto her and she only managed to get away.

Then we get a message from Beryl herself (maybe White has some sort of communicator on her). She accuses Steven of kidnapping White and corrupting Gems everywhere. Beryl intends to a) cleanse all the gems on Earth of Steven’s corruption, b) separate Steven’s organic body from Pink Diamond and purify that of corruption (protestations that this has been tried before and will not work fall on deaf ears), and c) poison the Earth and destroy all organic life there, saving future Gems from its corruption forever. Steven says that the Crystal Gems will stop her, and she laughs and says they’re already being taken care of.

Steven and White rush to New Homeworld and are able to turn the tide of the battle there and pull out a win, but not before a bunch of gems get reset, including Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. Steven tries to heal them, but can’t. Their memory loss isn’t an injury, it’s a restoration. Cue angst.

Ultimately it’s decided that Lars and the Off-Colors will use their ship to take Steven, White, Connie, and Lion to Homeworld to confront Beryl while Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot stay behind to protect Earth and look after the reset Gems. Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire are taken along to space too, because Steven is convinced he can fix them before they reach Homeworld. (Also, White has to make herself small to fit in the ship. At first she is skeptical, bit after she transforms she decides it’s the Best Thing Ever. Is this what it’s like for all of you all the time? No wonder you all like to stay so small.)

Lots of action and space battles on the way to Homeworld, plus more action once we get there, but finally Steven comes face-to-face with Beryl (the Diamonds have elevated her to a second-in-command post for her service in freeing everyone from the corrupting influence). Steven challenges Beryl to a one-on-one and she accepts. It’s important to know Beryl is not doing all this as some kind of power grab; she earnestly believes in the caste system and that Steven and the Earth are corrupting influences.

Steven and Beryl face off in the middle of the big diamond pavilion in between the four Diamond’s chambers. The court is gathered around them, all uniform. At the front of the crowd behind Beryl is Yellow and Blue, and behind Steven is everyone who came with him to Homeworld, with a special emphasis on Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire. Steven and Beryl begin to fight. Beryl rants at Steven, accusing him off corrupting Gems, pointing out the “facts” that Gems don’t change, they are made to be exactly what they’re supposed to be and they stay that way forever, but as soon as they go to Earth suddenly they start thinking Bad Thoughts. Steven makes the obvious counterpoint of the Off-Colors. Beryl immediately dismisses the argument - obviously they were just made wrong, it happens sometimes. But look at Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire, perfectly normal upstanding Gems, but the second they set foot on Earth, boom they went crazy. And poor Amethyst, accidentally left behind, she never stood a chance. But now they’re all nice and normal again.

Steven gets angry, yelling at Beryl about what she did to them, how she hurt his friends. She turns it around, saying if she hurt them, why doesn’t he just heal them? That’s what Pink Diamond is famous for, right? Steven blanches. Beryl has landed a hit square to his Doubts. She senses the advantage and presses. If he can’t heal them, it must be because they aren’t hurt. She didn’t harm them, just put them back the way they’re supposed to be. They’re better this way. Happier.

That is Beryl’s misstep. Steven knows his friends and they are not happier this way. He talks about Amethyst and how happy she was to find friends and learn to let people in and count on them. Amethyst changes back. He talks about Pearl and how happy she is to be her own boss and make her own choices. Pearl changes back. He talks about Ruby and Sapphire and how much they love each other and how happy Garnet is being herself. Ruby and Sapphire hold hands, turn into cotton candy Garnet briefly, and then she changes back. Steven insists they didn’t change because of him; they changed because they’re happier this way. 

“Gems don’t change,” Beryl insists angrily.

“You’re wrong!” Steven shouts back. “My mom used to say that too. She used to say that what made humans special was they could grow and change. She said that because she thought Gems couldn’t, but she was wrong. Everyone can change. Everyone can grow. Everyone has the right to become who they want to be.”

“This is the way things are supposed to be,” Beryl says, gesturing around her. All the Gems behind her are still uniform, Blue and Yellow still imposing. Behind Steven, more Gems have started to turn unique and colorful again. “This is the way they have been for tens of thousands of years. You’re trying to destroy our empire. You’re trying to take our way of life away from us!”

“I’m not taking anything from you,” Steven snaps. He pauses, softens. He banishes his shields. As his speech continues, more and more Gems begin to change in the background. “Look, I know change can be hard. I know that things that are different that you don’t understand can be scary. Maybe you thought things were good already and you’re happy, and if you change them it might make everything worse. But everyone else here wasn’t happy. So they started changing and growing to make things better for themselves, to make themselves happier. And maybe you felt like we were forcing you to change with us. If we did, I’m sorry. No one has the right to force you to be someone you don’t want them to be. But you don’t have the right to force everyone else to be who you want them to be either. We’re going to keep changing and growing and moving forward, but you can stay behind if you want.” He pauses again. “But we’d really like you to come with us.”

Beryl looks around. Everyone has changed at this point. Even Blue and Yellow, the last two holdouts, are smiling fondly at Steven. Beryl collapses to the ground and hangs her head. “I don’t know who I am anymore,” she whispers.

Steven’s hand enters the frame. Camera cuts to him, with a soft, welcoming smile on his face. “Then we can figure it out together.”

And then I cry for five hours straight.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to discuss thoughts on this movie, as I have a lot of them, and as always comments are the light of my life.


End file.
